Ein neuer Anfang!
by HappyDay
Summary: Lest am besten selbst!


Ein neuer Anfang?

1.

Sie stellte sich vor wie die Schwärze des Flusses unter ihr sie verschlingen würde, als sie das Geländer der Brücke erklam. Sie breitete die Arme aus, sah in den Sonnenuntergang, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sprang. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie sah nach oben. Da hielt sie doch tatsälich jemand mit ganzer Kraft fest und zog sie langsam auf die Brücke zurück. Ihr Retter, ein gut aussehender Mann, bückte sich kurz um nach Luft zu schnappen. „Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!". Als er sich aufrichtete und sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er nur noch einen sich immer weiter von ihm entfernenden Schatten. „Mist," dachte er sich als er zu seinem Shuttle ging, „hoffentlich versucht sie das nicht noch mal!".

2.

„Meine Güte was ist passiert Kathryn?" fragte Mark als er Kathryn erschöpft und anscheinend verweint in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung antraf. „Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist Mark? Es ist 3.00 Uhr. Wo warst du verdammt noch mal?" fragte sie ihn wütend. „Ich war doch noch mit Tom essen, wie jeden Montag und da ist es halt später geworden!" sagte er und dachte „hoffentlich war Tom nicht zu Hause!".

„Tja falsch gedacht!". Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? „Tom war Zuhause und zwar den ganzen Abend, er hatte nämlich Besuch von Sarah. Und er hat gesagt er wüsste nichts von euren montaglichen Treffen in den letzten zwei Monaten!". „Dann hat er sich anscheinend einen Scherz mit dir erlaubt". „Einen Scherz!" schrie sie wütend, „meinst du etwa ich bin blind? Ich sehe doch deine Augen, wenn du mich ansiehst. Sie sehn durch mich hindurch, als wenn sie jemanden anderen sehen wollten. Gib doch einfach zu das du eine Affäre hast!". „Also, gut du wolltest es ja so" dachte er und dann sagte er ganz ruhig als es wenn es um die Wahl des Abendessens ginge „Ich habe eine Affäre. Und es ist sogar mehr als nur eine Affäre. Und nur fürs Protokoll: Zwischen uns ist es aus!". Als er auf die Tür zuging schrie Kathryn ihm hinterher: „Du Arrgh. Du bist es doch nicht wert. Hau bloß ab und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!". „Hatte ich nicht vor, Süße! Wiedersehen!" Rief er und ging. Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte. Die Tür war aufgegangen und Mark stand wieder im Raum. „Es tut mir ja leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Schätzchen, aber das hier ist meine Wohnung. Wenn du so freundlich wärst zu gehen!" Sagte er mit einem schleimigen Grinsen. „Aber was ist mit meinen Sachen?". „Die paar Sachen? Hol sie dir und dann, zack zack!". Schnell raffte sie ihre paar Anziehsachen und Private Sachen zusammen und ging.

Zum Glück hatte sie viele ihrer Privaten Sache noch bei ihrer Schwester da sie erst vor einem Monat mit ihm zusammen gezogen war. Sie schloss die Tür, lehnte sich an die Wand und hoffte dieses Kapitel in ihrem Leben abschliessen zu können.

3.

Mit diesem mulmigen Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er daran dachte das sie sich vielleicht doch noch umbrachte, ging er nach Hause. Als er in den Aufzug stieg, um zu seiner Wohnung im 10. Stock zu kommen, blickten ihn zwei traurige Augen an. Als sie schon fast an ihm vorbei waren, fiel ihm ein das er diese Augen kannte. „Hey kennen wir uns nicht?" Fragte er. „Ich glaube nicht". „Oh ich aber schon. Sie sind die Frau die an meinem Arm hing!" Meinte er scherzhaft. Sie musste lächeln. „Schon möglich das ich das bin. Aber ich muss jetzt auch weiter.". „Ach und wohin?" Fragte er. „Tja das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Ich habe nämlich keine Wohnung mehr...".Sie wurde verlegen, dass merkte er, doch er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. „Würden sie es sich eventuell vorstellen können nur für diese Nacht in meiner Wohnung zu schlafen. Ich würde ihnen NATÜRLICH mein abschließbares Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung stellen!". „Natürlich würden sie!" Sagte sie und lächelte, „na da kann ich wohl kaum nein sagen, was?". „Nein können sie nicht. Hier geht's lang. Ich heiße übrigens Chakotay und sie, warten sie, Kath?". „Woher wissen sie das?" Fragte sie erstaunt wobei sie seinem Blick zu ihrem Hals folgte. Da sah sie die Kette mit ihrem Kosenamen die sie von Mark geschenkt bekommen hat. Sie nahm die Kette und riss sie von ihrem Hals. „Nennen sie mich besser Kathryn. Könnten wir vielleicht noch mal kurz im 8. Stock vorbeischauen?". „Sicher." Antwortete er und wunderte sich, was sie dort wollte. Dann standen sie vor Marks Wohnung. Kathryn nahm die Kette und warf sie in seinen Briefkasten und drehte sich zu Chakotay um. „Kommen sie, es wird langsam spät."

4.

Als er aufwachte taten ihm die Knochen weh. Kein Wunder ein kleines Sofa war schließlich etwas anderes als ein bequemes Bett. Da vernahm eine singende Stimme aus seiner Küche. Das konnte nur Kathryn sein. Dann hörte er wie sie etwas zu ihm rief

"Frühstück!" rief sie aus der Küche. Sie suchte die Teller um den Tisch zu decken. „Hier.". Plötzlich stand er mit einem Lächeln neben ihr. „Ich glaube nicht das ich dieses mulmige Gefühl im Bauch kriegen sollte!" dachte sie. „Ich glaube nicht das ich dieses mulmige Gefühl im Bauch kriegen sollte!" dachte er. „Setzen sie sich doch..." fing sie an doch er unterbrach sie „Bitte sagen sie doch du zu mir!". „Also willst DU einen Kaffee?". Ja gerne!" sagte er und drehte sich um, um die Tassen zu holen als er ein klirren hörte. Sie hatte die Kaffeekanne fallen lassen. „Warte ich helfe dir." Sagte er als er ihr zur Hilfe eilte. Als sie den Kaffee aufwischten berührten sich ihre Hände. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und wollte sie küssen. „Chakotay warte. Ich bin noch nicht wieder so weit! Es tut mir Leid." Sagte Kathryn. Chakotay nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte „Aber Kathryn das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun. Ich kann warten!"

5.

„ Lass uns tanzen gehen!" sagte Kathryn. „Was?". Chakotay blinzelte müde mit den Augen. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Kathryn! Ich will schlafen!". „Komm schon Chakotay.". „Du hast Ideen aber na gut gib mir 5 Minuten. „Ok ich zieh mich schon mal an!". 20 Minuten später standen die beiden vor einer Disko. Es war zwar bereits 2.00 Uhr morgens, aber sie war immer noch voller Leute. „Na komm schon sie werden dich schon nicht auffressen!" lachte Kathryn und zog ihn mitten auf die Tanzfläche. Nach einigen Liedern wollte Chakotay nicht mehr doch zu diesem einen Lied musste sie einfach tanzen. „I will survive?" fragte er doch Kathryn lächelte nur und strahlte ihn mit diesen herrlichen blauen Augen an.

Gut das sie endlich weg war. So eine Nervensäge. Sie hatte immer so geklammert. Irgendwann hatte er sich eingesperrt gefühlt. Wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Und dann hatte er sie kennen gelernt. Sie war so anders gewesen. Ganz anders als Kathryn. Er hatte endlich mal wieder Spaß gehabt. Wenn er abends von ihren Verabredungen wiederkam, hatte Kathryn meist schon geschlafen. Morgens war sie immer vor ihm auf, da sie früh zur Arbeit musste. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt sich von ihr zu trennen. Schluss zu machen. Endlich frei zu sein.

„Komm wir setzen uns wieder hin." Sagte Chakotay als er Kathryn von der Tanzfläche zog. Sie war wirklich etwas besonderes. Von alleine wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen mitten in der Nacht tanzen zu gehen. Er sah einen Tisch für zwei, ein Stück weit entfernt. „Komm da vorne ist noch ein Platz frei!".

Als sie saßen sah Kathryn auf einmal Mark sich ein Stück von ihnen an einen Tisch setzen. „Oh nein. Hoffentlich sieht er uns nicht." dachte sie. Sie merkte, dass er sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Schnell wendete sie sich Chakotay zu und küsste ihn.

„Ist das nicht da vorne Kathryn, die da mit diesem Typ rumgeknutscht? Sie hat ja unsere Trennung sehr schnell verkraftet. Oder hat sie mich etwa betrogen. Diese Schlampe. Der werde ich eine Lektion erteilen!" Langsam ging er auf das Paar zu, dass noch nichts ahnte. Er trat vor den Tisch und schrie „ So macht man das also. Wir haben uns gerade getrennt und du tröstest dich hier mit so einem... Indianer. Dir wird ich's zeigen!"

In dem Moment sprang Chakotay auf, um zu verhindern das er Kathryn schlug. Dafür landete seine Faust in Chakotays Gesicht. Er schnappte nach Luft. Neben ihm schrie Kathryn auf „Maaark! Bist du verrückt geworden? Chakotay geht es dir gut?". „Ja!" antwortete er mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht. „Lass uns gehen!". Als er Kathryn grade aus der Tür nach draußen schob hörte er Marks Stimme „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, Indianer!". Chakotay drehte sich langsam um. Dann sagte er „Doch sind wir!". In dem Moment die Türsteher des Clubs und zerrten Mark weg. Das „Wir sprechen uns noch!" hörten die beiden nicht mehr.

6.

Der nächste Tag wurde mit Vogelgesang begrüßt. Die Sonne schien und alles schien vergessen. Die Beiden hatten beschlossen bei diesem herrlichen Wetter im Park spazieren zu gehen. Von weitem hörten sie die Klänge der Musik eines Straßensängers. Als sie bei ihm angekommen waren sang er:

Erzähl mir die Geschichte

Von einer Frau und einem Mann

Vom Tag als sie sich trafen

Erzähl mir die Geschichte

Erzähl sie mir von Anfang an...

Chakotay zog Kathryn langsam zu sich und umarmte sie. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog Kathryn ihn weiter. Langsam zogen sich Wolken vor die Sonne. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von Chakotays Wohnung entfernt als es wie aus heiterem Himmel anfing zu regnen. Als sie am Hauseingang angekommen waren, waren beide klatschnass. Schniefend und zitternd vor Kälte gingen sie zu seiner Wohnung. „Ich werde schnell duschen und dann ins Bett gehen.". Schnell verschwand sie in Chakotays Bad. Mit einem Handtuch bekleidet kam sie aus dem Bad und ging auf Chakotay zu. Während sie ein „Danke für den schönen Tag." Flüsterte gab sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Als sie sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, griff Chakotay nach ihre Arm und zog sie zu sich. Er neigte ganz langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter. Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten flüsterte er „Bitte!".


End file.
